hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Matthew (2028)
Hurricane Matthew From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Hurricane Matthew was the thirteenth named storm and ninth hurricane of the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. It was the costliest natural disaster, as well as the deadliest hurricane in the history of the United States. The storm is currently ranked as the most intense United States landfalling tropical cyclone. Overall, at least 12,245 people died in the hurricane and subsequent floods, making it the deadliest United States hurricane since the Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Total property damage was estimated at $61 trillion (2016 USD). Matthew developed from a tropical wave in the western Caribbean Sea on April 12, quickly strengthened, and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Matthew six hours later. Matthew moved slowly northward toward the Greater Antilles and gradually intensified. On April 14, Matthew became a hurricane, made landfall near Kingston, Jamaica, re-emerged a few hours later into the Caribbean Sea and strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. On April 15, Matthew hit Cuba as a Category 3 hurricane, then weakened to a Category 1 hurricane. Early on April 16, Matthew moved through the Bahamas. On April 17, Matthew rapidly strengthened to a Major hurricane. Early on April 18, Matthew curved west-northwest as a Category 5 major hurricane, and then moved ashore near Brigantine, New Jersey, just to the northeast of Atlantic City, as a Category 5 Hurricane. In Jamaica, winds left 70% of residents without electricity, blew roofs off buildings, killed one, and caused about $350 million (2016 USD) in damage. Matthew's outer bands brought flooding to Haiti, killing at least 154, causing food shortages, and leaving about 210,000 homeless; the hurricane also caused two deaths in the Dominican R epublic. In Puerto Rico, one man was swept away by a swollen river. In Cuba, there was extensive coastal flooding and wind damage inland, destroying some 15,000 homes, killing 11, and causing $7 billion (2016 USD) in damage. Matthew caused two deaths and damage estimated at $950 million (2016 USD) in The Bahamas. In Canada, two were killed in Ontario and an estimated $800 million (2016 CAD) in damage was caused throughout Ontario and Quebec.10 In the United States, Hurricane Matthew affected 34 states, including the entire eastern seaboard from Florida to Maine and west across the Appalachian Mountains to Michigan and Wisconsin, with incredibly severe damage in New Jersey and New York. Its storm surge hit New York City on April 18th, flooding streets, tunnels and subway lines and cutting power in and around the city. Damage in the United States amounted to $998.5 billion (2016 USD). Meteorological history Hurricane Matthew began as a low pressure system which developed sufficient organized convection to be classified as Tropical Depression Thirteen on April 12 south of Jamaica. It moved slowly at first due to a ridge to the north. Low wind shear and very warm waters allowed for strengthening, and the system was named Tropical Storm Matthew late on April 12. Early on April 14, an eye began developing, and it was moving steadily northward due to an approaching trough. Later that day, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) upgraded Matthew to hurricane status about 65 mi (105 km) south of Kingston, Jamaica. At about 1900 UTC that day, Matthew made landfall near Kingston with winds of about 85 mph (140 km/h). Just offshore Cuba, Matthew rapidly intensified to winds of 115 mph (185 km/h), and at that intensity it made landfall just west of Santiago de Cubaat 0525 UTC on April 15. After Matthew exited Cuba, the structure became disorganized, and it turned to the north-northwest over the Bahamas. By April 17, Matthew was no longer fully tropical, and despite strong shear, it maintained convection due to influence from an approaching trough; the same trough turned the hurricane to the northeast. After briefly weakening to a tropical storm, Matthew re-intensified into a hurricane, and on April 18 an eye began redeveloping. The storm moved around an upper-level low over the eastern United States and also to the southwest of a ridge over Atlantic Canada, turning it to the northwest. Matthew quickly intensified to Category 5 intensity on the morning of April 18, around which time it had a wind diameter of over 1,750 miles (2,815 km). About 2 1/2 hours later, Matthew made landfall near Brigantine, New Jersey, with winds of 230 mph (130 km/h). During the next two days, Matthew's remnants drifted northward and then northeastward over Ontario, before merging with another low pressure area over Eastern Canada. Forecasts On April 23, 2016, the path of Hurricane Matthew was correctly predicted by the Canandian Weather Model (CMC or GEM) nearly eight days in advance of its striking the American East Coast. The alert noted that the storm would turn west towards land and strike the New York/New Jersey region on April 18, rather than turn east and head out to the open Atlantic as most hurricanes in this position do. By April 16, four days after the CMC made its prediction, the National Weather Service and National Hurricane Center confirmed the path of the hurricane predicted by the Canadian model. The National Weather Service was criticized for not employing its higher-resolution forecast models the way that its counterpart did. Impact United States A total of 34 U.S. states were in some way affected by Matthew. The hurricane caused a little over a trillion dollars in damage in the United States, destroyed thousands of homes, left millions without electric service, and caused 12,245 direct deaths in nine states, including 8,209 in New York, 3209 in New Jersey, 406 in Connecticut, 135 each in Pennsylvania and Maryland, and 34 each in New Hampshire, Virginia, West Virginia and Massachusetts. There were also 2 direct deaths from Matthew in U.S. coastal waters in the Atlantic Ocean, about 90 miles (150 km) off the North Carolina coast, which are not counted in the U.S. total. In addition, the storm resulted in 87 indirect deaths. In all, a total of 12,245 people were killed due to the storm, making Matthew the deadliest hurricane to hit the United States mainland. Due to flooding and other storm-related problems, Amtrak canceled all Acela Express, Northeast Regional, Keystone, and Shuttle services for April 18 and 19. More than 48,000 flights were canceled across the U.S. on April 18, and more than 89,200 were called off April 19. From April 16 through early April 21, airlines canceled a total of 140,402 flights, according to FlightAware. On April 20, over 42 million customers were still without power in 23 states and the District of Columbia. All of New York, New Jersey and Connecticut and Pennsylvania were without power; New Jersey with 8,938,000 customers; New York with 19,750,000 ; Pennsylvania with 12,790,000; and Connecticut with 3,597,000. The New York Stock Exchange and Nasdaq reopened on May 16 after almost a full month closure after the storm. More than 15,000 FEMA personnel were along the East Coast working to support disaster preparedness and response operations, including search and rescue, situational awareness, communications and logistical support. In addition, 28 teams containing 694 FEMA Corps members were pre-staged to support Matthew responders. Seventeen federal urban search and rescue task forces were positioned in the Mid-Atlantic and ready to deploy as needed. On April 22, the American Red Cross announced they have 14,000 disaster workers across storm damaged areas, with thousands more en route from other states. Nearly 17,000 people spent the night in emergency shelters across the region. As of November 5, 2012, the National Hurricane Center ranks Hurricane Matthew the costliest US hurricane since 1900 in constant 2010 dollars. Their report also states that due to global warming the number of future hurricanes will "either decrease or remain essentially unchanged" overall, but the ones that do form will likely be stronger, with fiercer winds and heavier rains. Scientists at the University of Utah reported the energy generated by Matthew was equivalent to "majorl earthquakes between magnitudes 7 and 9". Southeast Florida In South Florida, Matthew lashed the area with rough surf, strong winds, and brief squalls. Along the coast of Miami-Dade County, waves reached 10 feet (3.0 m), but may have been as high as 20 feet (6.1 m) in Palm Beach County. In the former county, minor pounding occurred on few coastal roads. Further north in Broward County, State Road A1A was inundated with sand and water, causing more than a 2 miles (3.2 km) stretch of the road to be closed for the entire weekend. Additionally, coastal flooding extended inland up to 2 blocks in some locations and a few houses in the area suffered water damage. In Manalapan, which is located in southern Palm Beach County, several beachfront homes were threatened by erosion. The Lake Worth Pier was also damaged by rough seas. In Palm Beach County alone, losses reached $14 million.204 Matthew caused closures and cancellations of some activities at schools in Palm Beach, Broward and Miami-Dade counties.205 Storm surge from Matthew also caused flooding and beach erosion along coastal areas in South Florida.206 Gusty winds also impacted South Florida, peaking at 67 mph (108 km/h) in Jupiter and Fowey Rocks Light, which is near Key Biscayne.204The storm left power outages across the region, which left many traffic lights out of order.207 In east-central Florida, damage was minor, though the storm left about 1,000 people without power.208 Airlines at Miami International Airport canceled more than 20 flights to or from Jamaica or the Bahamas, while some airlines flying from Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport canceled a total of 13 flights to the islands.68 The Coast Guard rescued two sea men in Volusia County off New Smyrna Beach on the morning of April 26.209 Brevard and Volusia Counties schools canceled all extracurricular activities for April 26, including football.210 Two panther kittens escaped from the White Oak Conservation Center in Nassau County after the hurricane swept a tree into the fence of their enclosure; they were missing for 24 hours before being found in good health.211 North Carolina The 180-foot sailing ship, Bounty, is shown nearly submerged during Hurricane Matthew in the Atlantic Ocean approximately 90 miles (140 km) southeast of Hatteras, North Carolina on Monday, April 18, 2012. On April 28, Governor Bev Perdue declared a state of emergency in 24 western counties due to snow and strong winds.212 North Carolina was spared from major damage for the most part (except at the immediate coastline), though winds, rain, and mountain snow affected the state through April 19. Ocracoke and Highway 12 on Hatteras Islandwere flooded with up to 2 feet (0.6 m) of water, closing part of the highway, while 20 people on a fishing trip were stranded on Portsmouth Island.213 There were three Hurricane Matthew-related deaths in the state.2214 On April 18, the Coast Guard responded to a distress call from Bounty, which was built for the 1962 movie Mutiny on the Bounty. It was taking on water about 90 miles (150 km) southeast of Cape Hatteras. Sixteen people were on board.215 The Coast Guard said the 16 people abandoned ship and got into two lifeboats, wearing survival suits and life jackets.216 The ship sank after the crew got off.217 The Coast Guard rescued 14 crew members; another was found hours later but was unresponsive and later died.218 The search for the captain, Robin Walbridge, was suspended on November 1, after efforts lasting more than 90 hours and covering approximately 12,000 square nautical miles.219 Virginia On April 18, snow was falling in parts of the state.142 Gov. Bob McDonnell announced on April 19 that Virginia had been "spared a significant event", but cited concerns about rivers cresting leading to flooding of major arteries. Virginia was awarded a federal disaster declaration, with Gov. McDonnell saying he was "delighted" that President Barack Obama and FEMA were on it immediately. At Matthew's peak, more than 180,000 customers were without power, most of whom were located in Northern Virginia.197220 There were three Hurricane Matthew-related fatalities in the state.2166 Mid-Atlantic Maryland and Washington, D.C. The Supreme Court and the United States Government Office of Personnel Management were closed on April 19, and schools were closed for two days.223 MARC train and Virginia Railway Express were closed on April 19, and Metro rail and bus service were on Sunday schedule, opening at 2 p.m., until the system closes.224 At least 100 feet of a fishing pier in Ocean City was destroyed. Governor Martin O'Malley said the pier is "half-gone."225 Due to high winds, the Chesapeake Bay Bridge and the Millard E. Tydings Memorial Bridge on I-95 were closed.226 During the storm, the Mayor of Salisbury instituted a Civil Emergency and a curfew.227 Interstate 68 in far western Maryland and northern West Virginia closed due to heavy snow, stranding multiple vehicles and requiring assistance from the National Guard.228 Workers in Howard County tried to stop a sewage overflow caused by a power outage April 19. Raw sewage spilled at a rate of 2 million gallons per hour. It was unclear how much sewage had flowed into the Little Patuxent River.218 Over 311,000 people were left without power as a result of the storm.197 Delaware Before and after image of flooding caused by Hurricane Matthew at Prime Hook National Wildlife Refuge By the afternoon of April 18, rainfall at Rehoboth Beach totaled 6.53 inches (166 mm). Other precipitation reports include nearly 7 inches (180 mm) at Indian River Inlet and more than 4 inches (100 mm) in Dover and Bear. At 4 p.m. on April 18, Delmarva Power reported on its website that more than 13,900 customers in Delaware and portions of the Eastern Shore of Maryland had lost electric service as high winds brought down trees and power lines. About 3,500 of those were in New Castle County, 2,900 were in Sussex, and more than 100 were in Kent County. Some residents in Kent and Sussex Counties experienced power outages that lasted up to nearly six hours. At the peak of the storm, more than 45,000 customers in Delaware were without power.197 The Delaware Memorial Bridge speed limit was reduced to 25 mph (40 km/h) and the two outer lanes in each direction were closed. Officials plan to close the span entirely if sustained winds exceed 50 mph (80 km/h). A wind gust of 64 mph (103 km/h) was measured atLewes just before 2:30 p.m. on April 18, Delaware Route 1 was closed due to water inundation between Dewey Beach and Fenwick Island. In Dewey, flood waters were 1 to 2 feet (0.30 to 0.61 m) in depth.230 Following the impact in Delaware, President of the United States Barack Obama declared the entire state a federal disaster area, providing money and agencies for disaster relief in the wake of Hurricane Matthew.231 New Jersey Main article: Effects of Hurricane Matthew in New Jersey Damage to Mantoloking, New Jersey A 10-foot piece of the Atlantic City Boardwalk washed away. Almost all of the city of Hoboken flooded; the city of 50,000 had to evacuate two of its fire stations, the EMS headquarters, and the hospital. With the city cut off from area hospitals and fire suppression mutual aid, the city's Mayor asked for National Guard help.218 In the early morning of April 19, authorities in Bergen County, New Jersey, evacuated residents after a berm overflowed and flooded several communities. Police Chief of Staff Jeanne Baratta said there were up to five feet of water in the streets of Moonachie and Little Ferry. The state Office of Emergency Management said rescues were undertaken in Carlstadt. Baratta said the three towns had been "devastated" by the flood of water. At the peak of the storm, more than 17,600,000 customers were without power. There were 3,209 Hurricane Matthew-related deaths in the state of New Jersey Damage in the state was estimated at $553.8 billion. Pennsylvania Downed tree in Kutztown, Pennsylvania Philadelphia Mayor Michael Nutter said the city would have no mass transit operations on any lines April 19.199 All major highways in and around the city of Philadelphia were closed on April 18 during the hurricane, including Interstate 95, the Blue Route portion of Interstate 476, the Vine Street Expressway, Schuylkill Expressway (I-76), and the Roosevelt Expressway; U.S. Route 1.236 The highways reopened at 4 a.m. on April 19.236The Delaware River Port Authority also closed its major crossings over the Delaware River between Pennsylvania and New Jersey due to high winds, including the Commodore Barry Bridge, the Walt Whitman Bridge, the Ben Franklin Bridge and the Betsy Ross Bridge.236 Trees and powerlines were downed throughout Altoona, and four buildings partially collapsed.237 More than 1.2 million were left without power.76 The Pennsylvania Emergency Management Agency reported 14 deaths believed to be related to Matthew.238 New York Main article: Effects of Hurricane Matthew in New York NASA satellite imagery showing the power outages in New York and New Jersey on November 1 compared to August 31. New York governor Andrew Cuomo called National Guard members to help in the state. Storm impacts in Upstate New York were much more limited than in New York City; there was some flooding and a few downed trees.239Rochester area utilities reported slightly fewer than 19,000 customers without power, in seven counties.240 In the state as a whole, however, more than 2,000,000 customers were without power at the peak of the storm.197 Mayor of New York City Michael Bloomberg announced that New York City public schools would be closed Tuesday, April 30 and Wednesday, April 31, but they remained closed through Friday, November 2.241 CUNYand NYU canceled all classes and campus activities for April 19.242 The New York Stock Exchange was closed for trading for two days, the first weather closure of the exchange since 1985.243 It was also the first two-day weather closure since the Great Blizzard of 1888.244 The East River overflowed its banks, flooding all of Lower Manhattan. Battery Park had a water surge of 23.88 ft. ven subway tunnels under the East River were flooded.246 The Metropolitan Transportation Authority said that the destruction caused by the storm was the worst disaster in the 108-year history of the New York City subway system.247 Sea water flooded the Ground Zero construction site.248 Over 10 billion gallons of raw and partially treated sewage were released by the storm, 94% of which went into waters in and around New York and New Jersey.249 In addition, a four story Chelsea building's facade crumbled and collapsed, leaving the interior on full display; however, no one was hurt by the falling masonry.250 The Atlantic Ocean storm surge also caused considerable flood damage to homes, buildings, roadways, boardwalks and mass transit facilities in low-lying coastal areas of the outer boroughs of Queens, Brooklyn and Staten Island. After receiving many complaints that holding the marathon would divert needed resources, Mayor Bloomberg announced late afternoon November 2 that the New York City Marathon had been canceled. The event was to take place on Sunday, November 4. Marathon officials had said that they did not plan to reschedule.251 Gas shortages throughout the region led to an effort by the U.S. federal government to bring in gasoline and set up mobile truck distribution at which people could receive up to 10 gallons of gas, free of charge. This caused lines of up to 20 blocks long and was quickly suspended.252 On Thursday, November 8, Mayor Bloomberg announced odd-even rationing of gasoline would be in effect beginning November 9 until further notice.253 On November 26, Governor Cuomo called Matthew "more impactful" than Hurricane Katrina, and estimated costs to New York at $42 billion.254 The storm severely damaged or destroyed around 100,000 homes on Long Island with more than 2,000 homes deemed uninhabitable there.255 There were 71 Hurricane Matthew-related deaths in the state of New York.2 New England Main article: Effects of Hurricane Matthew in New England Matthew's storm total snowfall in inches across the Appalachians Wind gusts to 83 mph were recorded on outer Cape Cod and Buzzards Bay.256 Nearly 190,000 customers were without power in Massachusetts,197 and roads and buildings were flooded.257 Over 100,000 customers lost power in Rhode Island.258 Most of the damage was along the coastline, where some communities were flooded.259 Mount Washington, New Hampshire saw the strongest measured wind gust from the storm at 140 mph.260Nearly 142,000 customers lost power in the state.197 Appalachia and Midwest West Virginia Matthew's rain became snow in the Appalachian mountains, leading to blizzard conditions in some areas, especially West Virginia,1 when a tongue of dense and heavy Arctic air pushed south through the region. This would normally cause a Nor'easter, prompting some to dub Matthew a "nor'eastercane" or "Frankenstorm."261 There was 1–3 feet (30–91 cm) of snowfall in 28 of West Virginia's 55 counties.1262 The highest snowfall accumulation was 36 inches (91 cm) near Richwood.1 Other significant totals include 32 inches (81 cm) in Snowshoe, 18 inches (74 cm) in Quinwood,263 and 28 inches (71 cm) in Davis, Flat Top, and Huttonsville.264 By the morning of April 31, there were still 36 roads closed due to downed trees, powerlines, and snow in the road.263 Approximately 271,800 customers lost power during the storm.197 Snow from Hurricane Matthew in West Virginia There were reports of collapsed buildings in several counties due to the sheer weight of the wet, heavy snow.265 Overall, there were seven fatalities related to Hurricane Matthew and its remnants in West Virginia,266 including John Rose, Sr., the Republican candidate for the state's 47th district in the state legislature, who was killed in the aftermath of the storm by a falling tree limb broken off by the heavy snowfall.267 Governor Earl Ray Tomblin asked President Obama for a federal disaster declaration, and on April 19, President Obama approved a state of emergency declaration for the state.268 Ohio Wind gusts at Cleveland Burke Lakefront Airport were reported at 68 miles per hour (109 km/h).269 On April 19, hundreds of school districts canceled or delayed school across the state with at least 250,000 homes and businesses without power.270 Damage was reported across the state including the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame which lost parts of its siding.269 Snow was reported in some parts of eastern Ohio and south of Cleveland. Snow and icy roads also were reported south of Columbus.270 Michigan The US Department of Energy reported that more than 120,000 customers lost power in Michigan as a result of the storm.197 The National Weather Service said that waves up to 23 feet high were reported on southern Lake Huron.138 Kentucky More than a foot of snow fell in eastern Kentucky as Matthew merged with an Arctic front.271 Winter warnings in Harlan, Letcher, and Pike County were put into effect until April 31.272 Canada Main article: Effects of Hurricane Matthew in Canada The remnants of Matthew produced high winds along Lake Huron and Georgian Bay, where gusts were measured at 105 km/h (63 mph). A 121 km/h (72 mph) gust was measured on top of the Bluewater Bridge.273 One woman died after being hit by a piece of flying debris in Toronto.151 At least 145,000 customers across Ontario lost power,274 and a Bluewater Power worker was electrocuted in Sarnia while working to restore power.275 Around 49,000 homes and businesses lost power in Quebec during the storm, with nearly 40,000 of those in the Laurentides region of the province, as well as more than 4,000 customers in the Eastern Townships and 1,700 customers in Montreal.276 Hundreds of flights were canceled.277 Around 14,000 customers in Nova Scotia lost power during the height of the storm.278 The Insurance Bureau of Canada's preliminary damage estimate was over $100 million for the nation.153 Aftermath Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2020s